Maintenance is regularly performed on aircraft for repair, update or replacement of component parts to keep the aircraft in a safe condition for in-service operation. Performing maintenance has a direct effect on the in-service availability of aircraft, with it generally being desirable to reduce or minimize aircraft downtime during maintenance in which the aircraft is out of service. Reducing or minimizing aircraft downtime during maintenance is a complicated task involving multiple variables such as the model and series of aircraft, the airline, systems or structures of the aircraft, component parts, supplier of the component parts, the age or in-service time of the aircraft or component parts, and the like. The interplay of these variables makes reducing or minimizing aircraft downtime during maintenance challenging.
A dataset for a fleet of aircraft that includes data relevant to maintenance of the fleet contains large amounts of information. The size and complexity of aircraft and variables involved increase not only the time required to study the data, but the difficulty in comprehending the data. A user may not only require the time to review a dataset containing large amounts of data, but may also require the time and endure the difficulty of studying the data to understand the ways in which the data is driven by maintenance of the fleet and may be used to improve it.